Rose's Fun
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Rose experiences the most amazing feeling and can't wait to share.


**Title:** Rose's Fun  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/James II, Rose  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 563  
 **Summary:** Rose experiences the most amazing feeling and can't wait to share.  
 **Notes:** I played with the ages a bit and for this story, James and Teddy are the same age.

 **Hogwarts School Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Quidditch, Slap

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition:** Flying - Write a story about a first-year student who tells a story about them flying to their classmates. Prompts Used - Character: Rose Weasley, Mood: Overjoyed, Color: Charcoal, Food: Potato, Food: Burger, Food: Coke, Creature: Boggart, Adjective: Babyish, Genre: Humor, Word Count: 555

 **The "More than a Name" Challenge:** Character Used - Rose Weasley

 **Fanfiction Writing Month:** Characters Used - Teddy Lupin, James Potter II

 **LIFE Game Challenge:** Prompt Used - Hospital

 **Ultimate Battle Competition:** Single Accessory - 200 words minimum, any subject

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Unknown

* * *

"Thanks," Rose smiles, looking in Scorpius' charcoal eyes.

"Was that your first time flying?"

Rose nods. "My dad was always worried about me. Even with how much he loves Quidditch, he still didn't want me to fly. Add my mum's fear of flying, and they were both overprotective when it came to me taking to the air.

"You weren't scared even a little bit? I mean, I know someone who's Boggart is a broom. That's how much flying scares him."

Rose shrugs. "I've never been scared about the idea of going into the air. The idea of such a fear is so unknown to me; I can even conceive of such a notion. Maybe I take after my Uncle Harry in that way. To me, it's babyish to be scared of something as natural as flying." She looks towards the castle. "I have to go. Got to find my older cousin."

She turns away from Scorpius and flees, knowing exactly where to look for James. Knowing the older Gryffindor, he'll most likely be in the Hufflepuff common room with his boyfriend.

It's almost lunchtime and it's going to be a muggle spread. With a muggleborn as her mother, it's all food Rose is familiar with, and she's looking forward to the burger, coke, and potato. Even so, she wants to find James Sirius before lunch. Unfortunately, she knows Albus didn't appreciate the magnificent experience as he couldn't wait to leave after the lesson; he shares her own mum's fear of flying. And because of that, he won't want to talk about it with her.

Rose gets to the Hufflepuff common room and is allowed in. They all know her by her friendship with Teddy, not to mention her relation to James.

Like she expected, she finds James and Teddy together and in the middle of a lip-lock. Rose rolls her eyes and stomps over the pair. When neither break the kiss, not even to breathe (How can two people kiss so long without air anyways?), Rose gets fed up and slaps both of them on the back of their heads at the same time.

They break away and glare at her.

"Done?" she asks sweetly.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" James asks.

"Want to tell you about flying." She jumps up and down, excitement making her body practically vibrate.

"Go talk to Albus about it," Teddy says and then turns back to James.

Rose can read the intent in his hazel eyes. "You know Albus," Rose hurriedly says before they can continue their kiss, "He's always afraid he'll end up in the hospital so he's no fun."

James and Teddy both sigh and face her completely with James' head resting on Teddy's shoulder, their hands automatically clasped together. And simultaneously, they say, "Go."

"Fine." She twirls around, her arms open wide and her head tilted back. Her eyes are closed as if she feels the sunlight on her face. "It was so amazing. The wind through my hair, the sunlight on my skin. I can't believe how fun it was, how freeing it felt. It makes me even more confused by why some people actually fear flying. I can't imagine anything better."

"Done?" James sardonically asks.

Rose happily nods.

He stands and pulls Teddy as well. "Then let's go. It's time for lunch."

"Boys," Rose mutters but follows them all the same.


End file.
